To the Sky MarcoNami
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Song Fic basado en la canción de Owl City, To the Sky. MarcoNami. Cielo Azul Nami's POV.


To the sky.

_Shipwreck in the sea of faces, __  
__there's a dreamy world up there.__  
__Dear friends in higher places, __  
__carry me away from here.__  
__Travel light let the sun eclipse you, __  
__'cause your flight is about to leave.__  
__And there's more to this brave adventure, __  
__than you'd ever believe._

Tenía un sueño, y lo cumpliría. Navegaba por los mares en compañía de la única persona a la que amaba no había nada más que pudiera desear… ¿o sí? Aquel hombre me lo había dado todo, pero… mi corazón aún anhelaba algo más, anhelaba la libertad. Por eso siempre le envidiaría, envidiaría que él pueda desplegar sus alas y volar por el cielo azul, _sentirse libre. _Era algo a lo que yo nunca podría aspirar, pero no me rediría, tenía que conseguirlo. Porque había personas que me ayudaban y querían, personas que me facilitarían el camino para cumplir mi sueño.

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you, __  
__wide eyes will always brighten the blue.__  
__Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery, __  
__because after all those wings will take you, up so high.__  
__So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the__wind__and, take to the sky.__  
__On the hills of lore and wonder, __  
__there's a stormy world up there.__  
__You can't whisper above the thunder,_

Cierro los ojos y pienso en la noche tan hermosa que me rodea, en las brillantes estrellas que lanzan un manto de luz sobre la oscuridad de la noche, iluminan un camino. Iluminan mi camino al igual que lo hizo aquella persona a la que amé que, con su fuego, iluminó mi caminó, me abrió los ojos. Sonrío al recordarlo, recordar su brío en las batallas, su hermosa sonrisa grabada a fuego en mi corazón y su valentía y voluntad, aquellas que lo llevaron a volar alto, a ser alguien. Aunque no pudiera volver a verlo, aunque no pudiera traerlo de vuelta, aunque no pudiera susurrar por encima de un relámpago… siempre tendría la sensación de ser libre gracias a ellos, por eso nunca los olvidaría.

_But you can fly anywhere; __  
__Purple burst of__paper__birds this.__  
__Picture__paints__a thousand words, __  
__so take a breath of mist and mystery, __  
__and don't look back!__  
_

Sentía que con él, podría ir a cualquier parte, podría hacer cualquier cosa, sería por fin _libre. _Era aquella sensación de alcanzar mi sueño lo que cohibía mi mirada, lo que hacía que mis ojos siempre se detuvieran en aquella cabellera dorada y, su sueño, su sueño me había hecho enamorarme de él, su sueño de alcanzar junto a mí la libertad. Porque entre la marea de sensaciones que su presencia me provocaba, una imagen valía mil palabras, con un solo hecho tantas cosas se podrían decir, tantas cosas se podrían escribir… Porque aquel misterio que embriagaba su corazón y mi mente, aquella neblina que nublaba los sentidos… todo ello era una simple y concisa señal de que nos dejáramos llevar… de olvidar y dejar el pasado atrás.

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,_ _wide eyes will always brighten__the blue.__  
__Chase your dreams, and remember me, speaks bravery.__  
__Because after all, those wings will take you, up so high, __  
__so bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and, __  
__take to the sky.__  
__There's a realm above the trees, __  
__where the lost are finally found.__  
__Touch your feathers to the breeze, __  
__and leave the ground._

D e nuevo aquella sensación de libertad, las estrellas iluminaban nuestro camino como faros indicándonos el camino, alejándonos de la oscuridad. Porque él siempre permanecería en nuestros corazones como un bravo y valiente guerrero, pero más que eso, como un amigo. La sensación de libertad nunca desaparece junto a Marco, nunca. Porque al decirle adiós a mis antiguos nakama le di la bienvenida a un nuevo mar de sensaciones, al mar donde los sueños se cumplen. Porque volando sobre el lobo del fénix podía sentir la libertad al más infinito estado recorriéndome por dentro, resbalando por mis dedos y jugueteando con mis cabellos, porque era él quien me hacía experimentar la libertad.

Porque en algún lugar del ancho e infinito mar encontraría nuevamente esa sensación, porque sin él, para mí la libertad no tenía sentido.


End file.
